


On Being a Brother

by nostalgiastars



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Dalton Big Bang 2020, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, logan knows about austin in an unwritten earlier event idk, post hell night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgiastars/pseuds/nostalgiastars
Summary: It wasn’t that he didn’t like Austin. He’d only met the boy a few times before. But Logan had only actually found out about him a month or so ago, and he didn’t know how to be a big brother – or an any kind of brother, at that matter. So in his opinion, he didn’t have to be one at all.
Relationships: John Logan Wright III & Austin Manning, John Logan Wright III & Derek Seigerson & Julian Larson-Armstrong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	On Being a Brother

Logan had done a good job of avoiding Austin so far. Sure, they were only a few weeks into the new semester, but his little half-brother had so far made himself scarce to Logan’s presence, and Logan would prefer to keep it that way. He supposed this was quite an impressive feat, considering he was, somehow, the Stuart prefect for the second year running.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Austin. He’d only met the boy a few times before. But Logan had only actually found out about him a month or so ago, and he didn’t know how to be a big brother – or an any kind of brother, at that matter. So in his opinion, he didn’t have to be one at all.

His friends had very different thoughts to each other.

“Just – talk to him! Say hi, ask how he is – even if not as a brother, as a prefect!” Derek was exasperated with him. “I still can’t believe you made me check him in on his first day.”

“I thought it was funny.” Julian said with a smirk, not even looking up from where he was lounged on the couch, reading something on his phone. The three of them were in Logan’s room, after Derek had decided that he and Julian were staging an intervention for their friend.

“The way I see it Der,” Julian continued. “If Logan doesn’t want to be involved, he doesn’t have to be.”

“Thank you, Jules!” Logan exclaimed, turning to Derek, arms open as if to say ‘See?!’

Derek shook his head. “That’s because you don’t have siblings, Jules.”

“Not my fault that my parents realised perfection was already accomplished at me.”

Logan rolled his eyes. He could feel Derek’s glare on him.

“Logan, you’re gonna have to talk to the kid, sooner or later.”

“Great.” Logan crossed his arms. “Let’s make it later. And continue to extend that.”

“You can’t avoid him forever.”

“Watch me.”

“Lo, he fucking lives here.”

“And I can very carefully step around him until I graduate. Besides, I’m not actively avoiding him. We just – never seem to be in the same place at the same time.”

“Well that’s just very convenient for you, isn’t it.”

“It is.”

“You’re awful.”

“I’m well aware.”

“Please, no fights.” Julian’s tired drawl came from the sofa. “It’s too early for fights.”

Derek looked at him. “It’s four in the afternoon, Jules.”

“Exactly.”

Derek stood for a moment, eyes flicking between his best friends. He sank his head into his hands, rubbing his palms over his face.

“You,” He began when he looked back up, pointing at the Californian boy. “You need to get a better sleep schedule. And you –” He turned to point at Logan as Julian snorted out a “Sure, mom.”

“You need to owe up to some responsibility. I’m not taking a second year of being the ‘surrogate prefect’. Do your damn job.”

Logan wasn’t sure if the latter part referred to his job as a prefect or a brother, but he scoffed all the same.

He grinned. “Sure, mom.”

Derek lunged, and Julian’s laughter filled the room as Logan ran from Derek’s tackling tactics. He didn’t make it too far, and after about thirty seconds, he found himself against the floor, Derek’s weight pinning him down.

“Talk to your damn brother.” Derek said through gritted teeth.

“I don’t even – know – ouch - can you let up? This is fucking - painful!” Logan felt some of the weight shift off him, and he propped himself up on an elbow. Derek was still glaring at him.

“I don’t even know what I would talk to him about,” Logan admitted.

Derek’s expression softened a little. “Just – anything. Literally, anything.”

“I don’t even know if we have anything in common.”

“Then find out. Make the effort,” Derek shrugged. “I don’t think me and Amanda technically have anything in common, but I still play house or whatever with her.”

“Nah, you definitely have that in common, mom,” Julian piped up.

“The joke is funnier every time, Jules,” Derek replied dryly. He looked at the blonde boy expectantly. “Just let the kid run his mouth. Maybe you will have something to talk about together.”

Logan groaned, letting his head flop back. “But what if we don’t? What if he doesn’t talk? Maybe there’s a reason I’ve literally not seen him once. It’s been like, four weeks - you’d think I might have seen him, even if just in passing.”

“Well, he can’t just be avoiding you specifically.”

“He might be,” Julian finally sat himself up properly on the sofa, albeit still sideways.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Logan asked.

“It means I’ve seen him around. Usually reading in the common room. Good kid,” He added. “Quiet, but no-one you’re gonna end up arguing with. Although,” Julian looked up thoughtfully. “It is usually around 3am when I see him. So, he’s either a night owl like yours truly, or an incredibly early riser.”

Logan stared. “So he is avoiding me?”

“It’s possible.”

“Well. Fuck me, I guess.”

Julian shrugged. “Just saying.”

“He reads!” Derek cut in. “That’s something to talk about, you like to – well, you can read.”

“Oh great.” Logan rolled his eyes. “I can read.”

“Look, it’s a start. You finally know something about him.”

“If I say I’ll try talking to him, will it make you shut up about it?”

“Yes.” Derek replied, as Julian simultaneously responded with a far too perky, “Doubt it!”

Logan collapsed back onto the floor. “Fine.” He muttered. “I’ll – I’ll try to talk to him.”

Derek side eyed him. “You better not just be saying that. Promise me?”

“I promise.” He sighed.

“Promise to Jules.”

“What? He doesn’t-“

“I literally do not care.”

“Promise. To. Jules.” Derek punctuated.

‘Fine! Julian, I promise I will attempt to make conversation with the kid I only just found out is partially related to me.”

Julian’s mouth curled into a smile, and he turned himself around to lay on his stomach, head balanced in his hands. “Why thank you, my dear friend, oh so honoured and respected prefect. But I still don’t care.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sa- talk to him tonight, would you?” Derek’s look was pleading, and Logan was almost amused.

“I will talk to him.”

The jock raised an eyebrow. “Tonight?”

“Ugh, fine. Tonight.”

“Ha, see you at 3am, Lo. Best get on that caffeine.”

Logan shot the actor a glare, accompanied with a middle finger.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As much as he hated to be wrong, he knew Derek was right. He couldn’t avoid the kid forever. But as the clock ticked closer and closer to 3am, Logan was starting to question if this was worth it. He was already tired – what kind of company was he going to make in his sleep deprived state?

“What’s wrong with the kid that he’s always up at this time of night, anyways?” Logan muttered to himself as he paced his room.

“Maybe you should ask him that question yourself.” Came Julian’s voice, causing Logan to nearly jump out of his skin.

“Fucking hell Julian, when did you get here?”

“About five minutes ago.” The boy waved nonchalantly from where he was leant against Logan’s door frame. “To be honest, I think the kid just likes the quiet of the house at this time.” He frowned. “You’re pacing a lot for someone who doesn’t care that much.”

“Yeah, well maybe I do, a little.” Logan snapped back, immediately regretting his attitude as soon as the words had left his mouth. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Julian tilted his head to one side. “So you do want to build a relationship with him?”

“Well – yeah. I guess I do.”

“Alright then. Go on. He’s only down the hall.”

Logan stared at Julian, mouth slightly agape. “I thought you didn’t care about this.”

“No, I don’t care what you _do_.” Julian emphasised. “I care about what you’re _doing_. And if you’re actually gonna go ahead and do it then sure, I’ll help out.”

Huh. “Well – thanks, I guess.”

The clock in Logan’s room hit 3am, and he turned his head as it gave out a quiet chime.

When he looked back, the door was closed, and Julian was gone.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He’d never been one to let his problems sit on the back burner, but talking to Austin was something Logan would rather avoid than tackle head on.

What he didn’t expect was that he would – very literally – be meeting head on with Austin.

“Ah!” The boy exclaimed, face startled when Logan pulled open his bedroom door and found him stood approximately two inches away, equally as surprised.

Logan was rendered motionless. Here he had been, all ready and prepared to speak to Austin of his own terms – and now the boy was at his doorway, fist poised to knock.

“H- hi, Logan.” Austin’s voice was timid, and Logan almost felt bad for the kid. Did he really find him that scary? “Can I talk to you?”

He looked down at Austin. Sure, for a freshman, he was kind of – tall? Lanky? But still, shorter than Logan.

“Oh, uh -” He shifted to one side, extending an arm into the room. “Sure. Make yourself comfortable.”

Austin made his way over the sofa Julian had been lounged across earlier, sitting cross legged on the end furthest away from where Logan stood. “Sorry,” he scratched at his head. “Julian – he told me you were awake and that I – that you would come – so I just thought I’d come here instead.”

“It’s – uh, it’s okay.” Logan replied, a little stilted, and sat himself down opposite the younger boy. “How’s it going?” he asked, prefectural duties coming into his mind. “How’s school going for you?”

“Good, I guess. I, uh, I like school, I like to study.” Austin was looking down at his feet, tugging with his fingers at a loose thread on his socks. He looked nervous, Logan thought.

“That’s good. You’re in the right house for it.”

“Yeah.”

The two boys sat in silence for a minute or two, neither meeting the other’s eyes. _This is why I never tried_ , Logan thought to himself, until he followed the line of Austin’s sight, and realised what he was looking at.

“Do you play?” He finally asked, pulling the younger boy’s stare away from the keyboard.

Austin was wide eyed as he looked at Logan now. “No.” He said, after a little hesitation, and looked back down.

“Oh.” Logan replied. Derek’s words echoed in his head, _Make the effort_ , and he felt a sense of indignation that his friend had actually made an impact on his mindset. He swallowed. “Maybe – maybe I could teach you?”

His brother – he figured that if he was going to refer to him, he may as well do it as concisely as possible - looked back at the keyboard.

“You’d do that?” His voice was quiet.

“Yeah. Sure.”

“Wow.” Austin replied. “That – that’d be nice.”

They fell back into silence. _Shit_ , Logan thought to himself, watching Austin fiddle with his fingers. _I’m going to have to be the one who leads the conversation, aren’t I?_

He cleared his throat. “You said you had something you wanted to talk about?”

“Oh,” Austin seemed to have almost forgotten. “Yeah.”

“Is this a – is this a prefect thing, or -” Logan paused, stumbling over the words about to come out of his mouth. “A – a brother – thing?”

He saw Austin’s breath catch at the word, his mouth opening and closing a little as he tried to find what to say.

“A – a little of both.” Austin eventually admitted. “But…mostly a brother thing.”

He’d said the last part even quieter than he had been speaking before. Logan felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

“Ah.”

“I know we haven’t-”

“It’s – alright.” Logan cut him off. “You can talk to me.”

Austin hesitated before speaking. “I’ve – I’ve been talking to Julian Larson about it.”

Oh God. Logan had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “Okay, well I’m sorry to hear that.” He ultimately joked, attempting to lift the weight from the air, and Austin’s mouth raised into a small half smile at the quip. “What did Julian say?” Logan asked.

“He said I should talk to you.”

Logan raised an eyebrow. Julian had suggested Austin come talk to him? Now that was surprising.

“I – I think…” Austin stammered out.

“In your own time.”

“I don’t know – I don’t know if I’m straight.”

Oh.

“Oh.” He knew now why Julian had sent the boy to him. “Well – that’s okay. What’s – ah – what’s brought this on?”

Austin gulped. “I – I don’t know, I just – one of - some of the boys in my classes – I’ve realised I think they’re really pretty – and sometimes when he – they – play with my hair or touch my arm or my back or – my heart starts going really fast, and - and I get all warm and - I like it and I want – I want more of it.” He exhaled, and Logan could see he was shaking like a leaf.

He moved himself further down the sofa, and held the boy’s hands in his own, running his thumbs over the backs of them. “Hey, it’s alright.”

“It’s just - I knew you’d be okay with it because – obviously, but – you’re only the second person and – and we’re kind of related, so.”

Austin’s voice sounded like he was on the verge of tears, and Logan found himself almost wanting to give the boy a hug. _No_ , he thought, knowing neither of them would be completely comfortable with that yet. _That’s too much for now_.

He settled for ruffling Austin’s hair, and when Austin finally brought teary eyes to meet Logan’s own, he gave a sympathetic smile.

“Listen – Austin - you’re my brother, okay?” He said, and Austin nodded, a smile breaking on his face at the affirmation. He sniffled, and Logan reached over the back of the sofa to grab a box of tissues from the desk behind. “We can get through this.”

Austin pulled one from the box and wiped at his eyes. “Thanks, Logan.”

“Of course.” Logan replied, placing a hand affectionately on the boy’s shoulder.

“So, um,” Austin looked away again, eventually looking back with what Logan considered a mischievous expression. “When do keyboard lessons begin?”


End file.
